Ridin Dirty
by Obsess3d-mUch
Summary: ONE SHOT: Jacob takes Bella for a ride on his motorcycle. Harmless right? You’re so wrong. Rated M for smut!


**Ridin Dirty One shot Jacob x Bella**

Jacob takes Bella for a ride on his motorcycle. Harmless right? You're so wrong.

Rated M for smut and sexual themes.

The sun was falling behind the thick, overcast clouds as Jacob and I sat in his workshop, placing the final touches on the motorcycles I had found in someone's front yard. Jacob had been a savior to me when Edward left. He had picked me up and put me back together. When I felt I could no longer live, he convinced me otherwise.

Jacob was leaning over the rejuvenated bike's engine, a screwdriver in hand, as I sat along side him. The day was hot, an unusual aspect of weather for Forks. However, Jake decided to make the most of it by taking me for a ride on the finished bike that stood before me.

The heat had forced me into a smaller skirt than normal and a flimsy tank-top, as I was unprepared for summer. Jacob, on the other hand, always seemed hotter than a normal teenager, In more ways than one.

Jake's half naked figure was something I was used to as we saw each other daily, and it was something I never got tired of seeing. He preferred to work shirtless, and I had no real objections.

"Bella." He called from the other side of the bike.

"What?"

"Come hold this for me."

I stood up from the concrete floor and placed myself where his hands were on the other side of the bike. Taking the screwdriver in hand, Jacob's fingers grazed mine. Small heat senses filled my body, causing me to shiver in pleasure. He did this quite often, although I don't think he ever noticed my reaction to his touch.

He returned, placing two large octagonal shaped nuts onto the engine and yelled triumphantly.

"It's done." He cheered.

"Let's test this baby out then." I said, a smile creeping on my face.

Jake situated his body onto the bike as he placed the keys in the ignition and it quickly purred to life. Its gentle roar filling the room as it bounced from wall to wall, making my smile grow larger; it was the sound of victory, the sound of freedom.

After teaching me the basics of the bike, night had fallen around the La Push house. Jake placed himself in the front of the bike to drive while I rode on the back, my arms around his waist for support. Nothing would happen to me; I felt safe with Jacob.

We took off down the darkened driveway, our dirt path lit up with the luminous headlights. The engine roared to life as we hit the highway, the vibrations of the bike consuming me as it trembled. The wind was making my hair wild and free. I laughed and struggled to keep it contained.

Jake chuckled from in front of me as he realized my troubles, only to pick up more speed and cause me more problems. The wind picked up as the cooling night air set in and small goose bumps appeared all over my body.

Jake removed a hand of the handlebars and rubbed my right leg. The heat made my senses surge. My head flew backwards into the wind as I bit back a moan from his ignited touch.

The highway soon became a winding piece of road along the ocean. The view was breathtaking as we travelled further up the cliff faces toward their peaks.

Soon after, Jake pulled the bike off to the side of the road. I peeled myself off the bike. I felt alive again and free, all because of the sensations and feelings the bike caused me to have. My head was spinning from excitement.

Jake soon stepped off the bike, a wide grin on his dark face.

"What a rush." He exclaimed, his grin growing wider.

"Do you want to try? Just up the top of the peaks. I'll help you every step of the way." He urged.

I nodded in excitement as I place my small body behind the handlebars of the roaring beast. Jakes hands crept around my waist as he whispered in my ear what to do. This made my body tremor in excitement. His use of language was such a turn on. Maybe I just had thing for guys that were good with their hands.

I kicked the stand off the ground and felt the real weight of the bike. The heaviness grew in my hands as Jacob took them in his around the handlebars to help my balance. His heat was soothing on nights like tonight, where the wind prickled my exposed skin.

Twisting the handlebars and placing the bike in gear, the engine purred softly as we found our way back onto the small road up the peaks.

"This is amazing." I commented as I concentrated on getting the bike into third gear.

"I think you're amazing." Jake whispered in my ear as we reached the top of the cliff faces.

Parking was amazingly difficult, despite the size of the bike. However, there was no one around as I parked the bike at an obscure angle that faced out onto the ocean views from the cliffs below.

He helped me off of the bike, his hands moving softly on my hips as he did. We moved to a soft patch of grass, his arm still wrapped around my waist as I leaned into him. Jake sank to the ground and pulled me down in front of him. I was securely nestled in between his warm legs.

Jacob and I sat in silence, listening to the crashing of the waves hitting the cliffs below. The wind swirled around us, chilling the night air. It was peaceful and quiet. We were completely alone.

His heated hands trailed up my arms to keep me warm. The touch made my senses tingle for umpteenth time tonight.

"You believe what I said earlier, don't you?" He questioned from behind.

"That I'm amazing? You're sweet, but I don't think so." I stated shyly. He turned me around quickly with his strong arms. The force of it caused me to crash into his chest. His hands grasped my shoulders, pushing me back a little ways so that he could look at me. His face had a look of determination as he leaned forward.

He pulled my face closer to meet his. Dark eyes that were full of warmth, just like his body, stared into mine. Our lips touched as he softly kneaded mine with his.

"Wow." Was all I could say when we finally pulled apart.

"You leave me no choice but to show you how amazing you are and how you make me feel when I'm around you." His voice was soft but forceful as his hands once again travelled up my arms. This time, something was different.

His fingers touched every piece of exposed skin, from the wrists to shoulders as his fingers played with the flimsy strap of my tank top, tracing circles as his lips travelled across my collarbone, removing the straps with his teeth, causing my body to shiver involuntary.

His kisses smothered my shoulders until he reached my neck. He placed open-mouthed, butterfly kisses across the sensitive skin there. I felt his hot, wet tongue flick out. He tasted me. He was marking me as his, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

My head fell backwards as he drew shapes with his tongue on my neck. His hands went lower, making the same shapes on my stomach as my neck. I moaned softly at the sensation of his touch on my over-heated skin.

My lips, once again, met his soft ones as our kisses became stronger. Our tongues met, dancing together in perfect synchronization. His hands glided up my tank top to my delicate emerald bikini top.

His fingers grazed my erect nipples, causing me to moan in pleasure. He smiled against my lips, obviously pleased with his work. I threw my arms around his neck, giving him better access to my quivering body.

One of his hands nearly caused me to faint as it traced my inner thighs and the bare skin that my skirt failed to cover as it slide up my body. His soft hand teased my arousal as he traced the outline of my newly soaked panties. My legs fell on either side of his.

Jake's face lit up as he watched the effect of his actions. I loved being able to make him happy, and I also wanted more from him. His finger grazed the sides of my panties, making my body lean harder into his arousal, eliciting a groan from him.

His mouth travelled back to my neck, placing heavy kisses that I was positive would leave a mark the next day. His tongue flicked my lower earlobe, causing me to whimper as both his tongue and his fingers teased me.

"Jake." I groaned in frustration.

"What do you want Bella? Just tell me and it's yours." He mumbled hoarsely.

"I need… relief… I need you." I stuttered as my brain tried to focus on the question.

Before I could react, his fingers grazed my clit and I moaned in pure ecstasy. Jake's other hand found my thigh as he pulled and played with my silky black skirt that was intrusive to my pleasure.

His fingers ran along my inner thighs as he pushed it further up my waist. He lowered my panties down my legs slowly, gently feeling the skin of my thighs.

His fingers rubbed my clit forcefully as he began to slide his fingers into my core, making me groan loudly. He knew just where to touch; what I wanted, what I needed.

His fingers plunged further into my body as I pressed hard against his arousal. My hands began to massage the outlines of his jeans. I grinned when he groaned into my ear.

His reaction to my touch caused him to force his fingers deeper. My climax neared as his pace increased. Fingers thrusting into my body soon offering the release I desired.

Jacob moaned in my ear, "I have an idea." He picked me in a flourish, fingers leaving me briefly. I cried out at the loss of him inside me. Carrying me bridal style back to the bike, he sealed his mouth to mine.

Kisses full of passion, want, and love. He placed me back on the bike, this time facing him as he got on in front of me. He plunged three fingers deep within me, curving them as he pumped in and out of my sex. My hips bucked to meet his finger's lustful thrusts.

I had the sudden need to feel him, give him as much pleasure as he was giving me. My hands clumsily unbuckled his jeans. I slipped one hand in and under his boxers. I stroked the entire length of his large manhood, from base to head.

His breathing and hands increased pace as I felt him twitch in my hands. His reaction made me braver; my hand moved faster, gently stroking him.

He turned the engine back on, causing the vibrations of the bike to start up again. I felt them shoot through me at unimaginable speeds. He used his other hand to pull my shirt down and untie the bikini top, leaving me exposed to him.

His mouth clamped down on one of my breasts, tongue swirling around my erect nipple. My back arched, forcing my chest closer to his mouth, trying to fit more in. My hand jerked him harder. I felt him tighten in my hand as my thumb rolled over the head, feeling pre-cum dripping off of it. Seconds later, my climax reached a cliff peak of its own.

My orgasm made my hand move erratically and soon enough, I felt him tighten before coming. My stomach tightened, my walls clamping down on his fingers. I felt shocks of electricity surge throughout my body as I rode my orgasm out. Shortly after, my body went limp in Jacob's awaiting arms.

"That was amazing." I panted heavily against Jacob's shirtless body, trying to redeem my composure. Sweat covered our bodies as small drops of perspiration lined my forehead.

"What can I say? I'm good with my hands." Jake commented soon after. I looked up at him in disbelief, but all he could do was smile and kiss my forehead.


End file.
